Kumagoro the Matchmaker
by My Fluffy Scarf
Summary: A cute HiroXRyuichi oneshot from the point of view of everyone's favorite pink bunny.


At first, I thought that my Ryu-chan was sad. Even I couldn't make him talk very much, and that's really saying something! He was being very quiet all day long. Finally I asked him what was wrong, and he looked at me with eyes that didn't look sad, but actually happy. I was surprised when he said, "Kuma, I think I'm in love," he told me. I was shocked. "With who?" was the most important question, but somehow I managed asking "When did you decide this?" first.

"I didn't decide it," he huffed. "I REALIZED it. And it was just now, before you asked me what was wrong."

"Well, how did you come to this conclusion?" I had to know every detail. This was how I made sure Ryu was making a good decision.

"'Cause I just can't stop thinking about one person all the time. He's so nice and so cool and so talented! And when I see him, my heart starts going really fast. Isn't that supposed to mean you're in love with someone?"

Ryu helped me nod my head in agreement. "Yes, I think it is." I was starting to get excited. "Is it Shuichi that you're in love with?"

Ryu-chan shook his head. "Nope nope! I used to like him before, but not anymore. No, now I like Hiro! He's the guitarist from Shuichi's band!"

I thought about this for a moment. "Yeah, he is really cute. And he's nice. Okay, so what are you gonna do about it?"

Now it was Ryu's turn to contemplate. "Hmm...I didn't think that far ahead yet."

"Silly Ryu, you can't just do nothing. That's called unrequited love and I hear it's bad for you."

My friend frowned. "But then what am I supposed to do?"

"You have to tell him how you feel! Maybe he loves you back."

Ryu just looked at me like I was crazy. "But I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm too scared." He pouted at me.

"I could tell him for you if you want."

"Would you do that, Kuma?! You're so nice!" He hugged me to his chest, and I'm just lucky that stuffed bunnies like me don't have to breathe because I had a feeling that I wouldn't have been able to right then.

"But we do have a problem. You're the only one who can hear me."

"That's okay! I can just talk for you and you can pretend you're the one talking."

That sort of defeated the whole purpose of this, but I would do anything to make my best friend happy. "Sure, that's a good idea, Ryu-chan."

~*~

Hiro was in the recording studio alone, because the work day was over, but he was having trouble getting these chords right and had to stay after and practice; he could no longer play at home because the neighbors complained. They didn't care that he was famous, all that mattered was their beauty sleep. Hiro told us later that he was just getting ready to leave when he heard Ryu's voice coming from the door. "Um, um, Hiro-san?" He looked over to see me peeking my head in the door. "Come in, Ryuichi."

Ryu walked in, taking me with him before he stepped up to face Hiro directly. Hiro was looking kinda confused right now, so I reminded Ryu that he needed to talk or else Hiro would get too confused and walk away.

For a couple seconds, I thought my friend wasn't going to say anything. He was blushing a lot, his face was really red, and he finally held me up to Hiro's face. "Kuma hurt himself and he says he needs a kiss!" he blurted out.

Poor Hiro. At first he looked really confused and sort of scared at the same time, but then he got this weird look on his face like he just figured something out. That guy is very smart. He gave me a kiss on my nose. This really wasn't going how I expected but it was very nice of Bad Luck's guitarist to kiss me even though I wasn't really hurt. I commented on this to Ryuichi, who gulped and just sort of stared at his feet. His face was still all red like a tomato.

Hiro smiled and watched Ryuichi shift around for a couple seconds then decided to say something. "Does Ryu need a kiss too?" Ryu looked up at Hiro, and then all of a sudden, BAM. That's how Ryu always describes it. He dropped me on the ground because he was surprised but I didn't mind. I watched them kissing and kind of felt like I was intruding, but I didn't have eyelids to close. They pulled away, and then I heard Ryu start to speak. "Um, Hiro...I think I love you." 'Way to be straightforward, Ryu!' I cheered in my head. Hiro giggled a little bit and he was blushing too. "I think I love you too."

So you see, if it wasn't for me, Ryu and Hiro would never have gotten together. Hiro is really nice to Ryu-chan, and they are happy together. Ryu made a good choice. And it's all thanks to Kumagoro the Matchmaker!


End file.
